


On your A.M Radio

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, chat fic, groupchat fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: inspired by the textpost by Obiwanobi on tumblr
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Keeli & Rex, i will build this tag myself if i have to
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 77
Kudos: 501
Collections: Starwarschats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /shrug emote
> 
> title is lyrics from the song touch tone telephone by lemon demon

**_vibe time_ **

_ Kenobi342, Kenobi343, Kenobi344 joined the chat _

Mom: hey shiny

BoilBoilToilandTrouble: hey 

WaxonWaxoff: sup 

Kenobi342: Hello!

555555555: Hello~

T-Rex: welcome 

Kenobi3: ONE OF US ONE OF US

_ Mom changed their name to Commander Cody _

Commander Cody: I see you’ve all joined finally 

Commander Cody: welcome to the 212th group chat ranks mean shit here i’m just cody to you

_ BoilBoilToilandTrouble changed Commander Cody’s name to coco _

coco: whatever

Kenobi342: Interesting 

Kenobi342: Why am I kenobi 342?

coco: because Teach rigged it so that every shiny who joins is named kenobi, but it got confusing so we had them tag on numbers. If you have a name already you can change it

Kenobi342: I may as well keep it.

  
  
  


**_The A Team_ **

OldBen: So I was finally added to the 212th group chat. 

OldBen: They do not know it is me

SuperSoka: holy shit

Skywalkin: how 

OldBen: Apparently, every shiny who joins is named “Kenobi”

  
MainKoon: The 104th have done that in theirs as well, but I was one of the first in. I witnessed every new member join with the name “koon”. It’s a bit confusing

OldBen: They added numbers

OldBen: I’m Kenobi342

RepresentativeBinks: hackervoice: i’m in

OldBen: I feel like I should not reveal my identity

RexinAround: you should Certainly Not this is too much fun

OldBen: Thank you for the invite, again Rex. I suppose I shall see how long it takes for them to notice.

RepresenativeBinks: ah so you’re playing the long game i see

OldBen: Yes, I suppose. I will update you all. 

Skywalkin:  _ nice _

SuperSoka: NICE

  
  
  
  


**_vibe time_ **

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): we medics have the best gossip hands down 

Kixareforkids: hell yeah 

Appalling: i mean, fuck yeah we do 

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): i know Everything It’s Great

coco: haha look at you go little man

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): uwu

  
Woolworth: im slightly terrified 

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): why? Pray tell?  I’m just baby 

Woolworth: 

Kenobi342: You are Lieutenant Baby I am assuming? 

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): yep! 

Kenobi342: Ah, good to note.

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): :3c 

coco: theyre harmless. They just like to think they can scare us

Appalling: “harmless” my ass

BabyBabyBaby(oh!): 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> appaulling and babybabybaby(oh!) are my oc medics for the 21th, Apollo and Baby (baby secretly has ties to criminal families theyre too busy being a crime lord to go through order 66 uwu)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god okay im literally in love with keeli and i KNOW i said i would get to the juicy bits eventually but im having so much fun with this,,
> 
> obi-wan will play a bigger role in different chapters but ive been hyperfixating/weeping over keeli for like three hours 
> 
> also ! i headcanon that perhaps there was a batch of CTs who were super competent and made it to command training to be captains,,,, making keeli and rex batchers. 
> 
> Also this has gone FAR beyond just being a 212th chat fic but well. rex explains it. im having so much fun tho-

**_Vibe time_ **

Keeweefruit: I lived bitch

T-Rex: YOUVE BEEN IN A COMA FOR THREE MONTHS AND THATS WHAT YOU OPEN WITH

T-Rex: if we werent batchers i’d beat you to death

Keeweefruit: wow violent after i just woke up and everything :((

Coco: Welcome to the land of the living Rex 2.0

Keeweefruit: I take offense to that clearly rex is keeli 2.0

  
  
  


**_The A Team:_ **

OldBen: Rex, is the chat more than just the 212th?

Rexinaround: yes sir theres the 212th and then me and cody’s batchmates forced ourselves in, fives stole my datapad and sent a link to a lot of torrent and then well, we kinda expanded from there. It’s mostly 212th but you’ll find a few members from each of cody’s batchmates battalion and also keeli

MainKoon: Captain Keeli is alive?

Rexinaround: he was in a coma for a while after the attack on ryloth, general but he’s apparently awake now the little shit 

Supersoka: fuck yeah i can get more stories from him

Rexinaround: what

Supersoka: What

  
  
  


**_Vibe time_ **

T-Rex: keeli im going to mf kill you 

T-Rex: I’m starting a pickstarter to put my brother down the benefits would be that he stops being a fucking ass

Keeweefruit: :(

Kenobi342: Welcome back Captain

Keeweefruit: oh wow yall have 342 shinies now???

Coco: yes

Kenobi494: am i a joke to you? 

Coco: shove offffff

Coco: I’m tired and havent slept in days

Kenobi342: Should you sleep then? 

Coco: 

Kenobi342: I don’t believe the General would be happy

Coco: dont you dare bring the general into this 

Keeweefruit: is cody still whipped for kenobi but has not confessed yet

Coco: i will literally send you right back into your coma you punk bitch

Keeweefruit: wahoo

T-Rex: me 🤝 cody 

T-Rex: hating keeli   
  


Keeweefruit: :(( vod i love you tho  
  
T-Rex: 

Keeweefruit: that’s fine i’ll just find a new brother _sniff_ _dramatic hair flip_

Foxyfoxy: shocking that you actually believe you have enough hair to flip

Keeweefruit: as grumpy as ever i c 

FoxyFoxy: fuck you

Keeweefruit: no thanks

Keeweefruit: i’ll just go be my fabulous self elsewhere

T-Rex: Finally. We shall know peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if theres any clones you specifically want me to have make an appearance,,,, or any ideas for this fic! my eyes and ears are open
> 
> tumblr is crablad
> 
> eventually,, my brain will let me work on my other shit,,,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrug emote
> 
> have some a team action

**_The A Team:_ **

OldBen: I’m afraid that I’m not saying enough in the 212th- the uh, Cody’s chat room. 

T-Rex: nah ur good. Lots of vode dont say much, theres so many of us we can’t all be on at the same time

OldBen: Also, may I ask what Captain Keeli’s comment was about the other day?

Supersoka: WHAT COMMENT

RepresentativeBinks: 

Skywalkin: i hate that

RepresentativeBinks: 

T-Rex: im not revealing what keeli said

T-Rex: also sir, general kenobi, i am not at liberty to discuss that. It’s,, uh a personal matter with cody

OldBen: Ah, alright then, I won’t pry into Cody’s private matters 

MainKoon: Well, if you won’t. I suppose I’ll ask Wolffe

OldBen: PLO

SuperSoka: FUCK YEAH

MainKoon: Ah, well that was a waste of time. I already was aware of that

OldBen: AWARE OF WHAT

SuperSoka: 

T-Rex: oh kriff

RepresentativeBinks: _plo koon tell us already goddamnit_

Skywalkin: glad im not the only one lost lmao

MainKoon: Oh no, this is too fascinating to share. You all already know it as well, but that's all I'll say.

  
  


**_Danger Trio_ **

Rexuwu: Its about cody’s big gay crush on kenobi

Sokauwu: oh JOIWJd knew that

Aniuwu: his

  
Aniuwu: HIS WHAT??

Sokauwu: oh forgot about that, yeah skyguy theyre in love with each other but dont realize that the other likes them back

  
  


**_CC-2224_ **

Skywalker: YOU’re IN LOVE WITh oBIWAN???

CC-2224: General, sir, I’m afraid you’ll have to find a new captain

  
  


**_Kenobi_ **

Skywalker: YOURE IN LOVE WITH CODY?

Kenobi: I don’t like to talk about it, but yes

Skywalker: WHAT????????????????

Kenobi: Cannot believe I raised you this thick. And I’m still shocked you think we don’t know about you and Padme

Skywalker: **WHAT**

**_Senator Amidala_ **

Skywalker: THEY KNOW WE"re MARRIED????? AND?? CODY AND OBI-WAN??? AND???? 

Senator Amidala: yes, dear, they know. and yes, they're idiots in love

Skywalker: I

Skywalker: 

  
  
  


**_Vibe time_ **

Coco: im about to beat rex’s ass into the dirt so we’re looking for applications for the new captain of the 501st uwu

Kenobi342: Oh dear,,

Rexinaround: (✿◡‿◡)

Shotthroughtheheart: OOP

Cries: woof

Waxonwaxoff: oh fear

BoilBoiltoilandtrouble: haha this’ll be fun to watch

5555555555: 

Gregory: sucks2suck vod

Kenobi342: Have you considered not? Killing Rex

Coco: now where’s the fun in that!

Keeweefruit: it’s okay rex you can just live in a coma for 3 months and pop up out of the blue purely for shock!  
  


Rexinaround: you fucker 

_Rexinaround changed Keeweefruit’s name to “Bitch”_

Bitch: you think thats an insult,,, wow 

Bitch: I’ll wear this name with pride uwu

Echolocation: oh force what did i miss

Tupperware: those,, r my emotes,,, buir,, ur,,,,

Rexinaround: yes ad’ika because they’re cute <3

  
Tupperware:   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can and will take ideas for this chat fic or my other one!! these are getting a bit harder to bust out because i dont want to over use shit,,, but! I'll try to keep these going,,, n if y'all have ideas or things you'd like to see i'm all ears hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :feral: i'm not sorry

**_Vibe time_ **

Coco: help

Coco: HELP

Coco: general kenobi’s hair is soft 

Coco: also he’s like super warm but also he’s bleeding and i need to MOVE HIM

Rexinaround: where is he

Coco: uh

WaxonWaxoff: snuggled against the commander like a tooka

Coco: Perhaps

Coco: to be fair he’s delirious and lost a lot of blood

  
  


**_The A Team_ **

T-Rex: you jetti are such a problem im. I’m gonna go gray prematurely 

Supersoka: like you aren’t already old man 

T-Rex: 

Skywalkin: its okay rex  we’ll take care of you when you’re too old to continue 

T-Rex: 

RepresentativeBinks: It’s alright Rex, I think you’ll look quite dashing with white hair, it’ll just blend right in with the blonde 

T-Rex:  thank you padme

MainKoon: May we backtrack to Obi-Wan bleeding out? 

T-Rex: oh yeah 

  
  


**_Vibe Time_ **

Rexinaround: @apaulling APOLLO PLEASE SEE TO THE GENERAL 

Apaulling: wow vod as if i wasn’t already smh he’s bandaged

Rexinaround: lit thank

  
  


**_The A Team:_ **

T-Rex: he’s been patched up

MainKoon: Oh thank Force. Make sure he takes care of himself? 

T-Rex: sir, respectfully I can’t do shit but i’ll pass the message to cody

MainKoon: thank you

\----

OldBen: cody has,,, nice eyes

T-Rex: oh fuck 

OldBen: hm?

T-Rex: sir are you on pain meds

OldBen: yeah! Theyre rlly strong too everything is fuzzy

T-Rex: Sir i think you should stay off the 212th group chat 

OldBen: OH I SHOULD SAY HI

  
  


**_Vibe Time_ **

Kenobi342: hm i dont like my name

_ Kenobi 342 changed their name to Tea _

Tea: nice

Coco: doing alright there shiny? 

Tea: yes commander 

Tea: i just realized i haven’t changed my name here as of yet

Coco: ah alright, just noticed ur texting pattern was off

Tea: you,,, notice things like that? 

Coco: i do, i mean its uh its another thing i mentally catalogue for each vod

Tea: 

\-----

**_The A Team_ **

  
  


Supersoka: was i supposed to find out from rex that  _ palpatine chose OBI-WAN SPECIFICALLY for the RAKO MISSION?  _

T-Rex: oh fuck 

Skywalkin: Snips he wouldnt do that. He told me to go after rako if i thought that was the right thing to do and i almost killed Obi-wan thinking he was rako

Skywalkin: Chancellor Palpatine is my friend, he wouldn’t have done that

OldBen: I... Anakin, I know we don’t like talking about the Rako mission.... And I didn't tell you at the time because I didn’t want to upset you more. But yes, Palpatine did choose me specifically. I suggested Quinlan, but he made it clear it had to be me.

Skywalkin: You’re lying

RepresentativeBinks: honey, i don’t think master kenobi is lying

Skywalkin: no he has to be

OldBen: I’m sorry Anakin. I really am, but I’m not lying. 

MainKoon: this is just another one of the instances that make us question what Palpatine is up to. I know he’s your friend young skywalker, but the council was asked by Palpatine to have Obi-Wan do the mission

Skywalkin: I have to go

  
  
  


**_Vibe Time_ **

Rexinaround: hahaha this is fine

Keeweefruit: whad ya do this time

RExinaround: i may have…… completely destroyed skywalkers trust in the chancellor 

Foxster: fucking. FINALLY do you know how SHADY THAT MAN IS? I DO ALL HIS PAPERWORK> ALL OF IT. He must think i’m fucking stupid or something because  _ there’s literally so many documents tying him to the separatists i’m SCREAMING _

Rexinaround: okay… well i was referring to the rako mission

Coco: ah right. That mission. 

Keeweefruit: r...rako mission?

Rexinaround: so, there was a threat on the chancellor’s life by some bounty hunters working for the separatists,,,,,,,,,, and they were planning on killing chancellor palpatine on the day of the naboo festival so the jedi picked a jedi to go undercover, fake his death and pretend to be his assassin. That jedi was… kenobi. Cody uh. Wasn’t okay after the general’s “death” and was even worse when Kenobi came back “to life” 

Coco: rex

Rexinaround: though i have to say i’m proud of how Cody reacted! Cody’s usually a hot head and exploads when angry but he just gave kenobi the cold shoulder for like a week before talking shit out

Tea: Ah, yes that is admirable.

Coco: in my defense, i had no right to get angry at him. Our relationship is purely work related. I’d like to call us friends but im… not sure. But he doesn’t know about my feelings for him, and it’s going to stay that way. But i had no right to get angry at him in the “explosive” way as Rex likes to put it because i have no claim over obi-wan. 

Coco: i was furious that i’d been lied to, that i had been lead to believe that- that the love of my life had been killed and I didn’t even get to tell him how i felt. And when he came back….. I didn’t see the point. After we talked, we went back to normal and i’m satisfied with that. I want more, but I don’t need more. 

Keeweefruit: deep. But wild

  
  
  
**_CT-7567_ **

Kenobi: I feel.. Awfully invasive. Cody never would have revealed that if he knew I was there. I hope you must know I share the same feelings for Cody, but didn’t want to pressure him into anything. I was worried he would feel… obligated. To be a part of a relationship with me, as part of his duties. I don’t know what I should do now, as I cannot ignore this, but yet I cannot let him know it’s me. It’s an incredible invasion of privacy and I feel terrible about it. 

CT-7567: maybe wait a few days and talk to him? I didn’t expect him to be so… open about it in a public chat like this. He only just admitted it in the 501st chat so,, its surprising 

Kenobi: Ah, well. Yes. I guess I’ll wait a few days. I should also come clean to him. 

CT-7567: about being in the chat?

Kenobi: yes, it seems like the right thing to do

CT-7567: alright, if you think so, good luck obi-wan

  
  
  


**_The A Team_ **

OldBen: Okay, so i may or may not have kissed Cody 

OldBen: I asked him first!!!

OldBen: But when I did he said “thanks” and bolted. I do believe I’ve mess this all up

Supersoka: JIOWJIODJIOJOIDW CODY 

T-Rex:  Cody

MainKoon: Oh, well I applaud you for taking initiative for something good in your life for once. 

RepresentativeBinks: AAAAYYYY Obi GET ITTTT

T-Rex: general kenobi he probably bolted because he was terrified. He’s… not used to handling emotions lol just give him time to process

OldBen: alright, if you say so,,

  
  
  
  


**_Tano :_ **

CT-7567: have you heard anything from skywalker

Tano: he’s been locked in his room for a while the little bits i get from the bond well… i’m worried

Tano: i’m sending r2 in there by tonight if he doesn’t come out,, is been a few days already

CT-7567: tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know the drill tumblr is crablad
> 
> ALSO our server is open back up! if you'd like a link dm me on tumblr uwu

**Author's Note:**

> crablad is my tumblr ;)


End file.
